Sword (Makai Knight)
Sword 'is the main protagonist of [[Garo: Vanishing Line|''Garo: Vanishing Line]] and the bearer of the title '''Garo, The Golden Knight in the series. Character History to be added Personality Sword is a very headstrong and happy-go-lucky person; confident with his own abilities as a Makai Knight, and very well-meaning with almost every person he meets. One of the glaring contrasts he has from the other inheritors of the Garo title is that he is very much perverted, often getting distracted with women, and clasping his hands in prayer and being thankful whenever he sees a woman with large breasts. He's also quite a glutton, often eating large quantities of steak and french fries when not on a mission. Despite being perceptive, Sword has some tendencies to rush into battle fist-first, often clashing with Horrors and causing much collateral damage to his surroundings after each fight. This actions often gets him branded as an idiot and is often ridiculed by other members of the Order. Despite this, he truly honors his duties as a Makai Knight and values his status as a protector. Skills and Abilities Unlike most conventional Makai Knights, Sword often prefers to beat Horrors down using his fists, only brandishing his blade during critical situations, or when dealing finishing blows to stronger Horrors. His large build and physique reflect this as he seems to possess unnatural strength, often punching Horrors through brick walls and smashing them through cars, even when not transformed. Also, despite being a large and bulky man, Sword is very much agile, as seen when he could jump around buildings and chase down Horrors before proceeding to beat them down. The Golden Knight Garo As a Makai Knight, Sword is given the title of The Golden Knight. As such, he has the ability to don the Garo Armor. While on his motorcycle, he does an alternate summon by skidding his blade on the road, then performing a donut with his bike; the circle formed opens the portal to equip his armor and transform his bike. It is also shown that he does the normal summon done by other bearers of the armor; by pointing his Makai Blade up in the air and drawing a circle above him. Sword's Garo armor differs from the traditional design, as it takes on a more futuristic and edgier look with purple circuit-like highlights that glow. Also, the Makai Armor dons two metallic tassels with blades hanging from his shoulders, which Sword can use for added offense. Like many bearers of the Garo armor before him, the armor's eyes take on a different color to differentiate the wearer, with Sword having reddish eyes that glow purple when the armor itself glows. Arsenal * Garoken: The Makai Blade that has been passed down to all the bearers of the Golden Knight. Sword's blade takes on a collapsible sword with a futuristic design that he sheathes in his motorcycle. * Zaruba: Sword's Madougu, who has guided all of the Makai Knights bearing the Garo title. Aside from his usual duties as a Horror detector and guide for the Knight. He also acts as the ignition for Sword's motorcycle. Zaruba can also remotely drive the bike on his own. * : Sword's personal vehicle is a large motorcycle. When Sword equips his armor, the bike also transforms with him, having golden highlights and brandishes Zaruba's face. Notes Portrayal * Sword, like a lot of the main cast shared the same English and Japanese Actor of a major character from a previous Garo anime. His actors Tomokazu Seki and T. Axelrod played Ashiya Douman from Garo: The Crimson Moon Behind the Scenes * to be added References